percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Child of Kronos
Two half bloods were found in a boarding school, but they were in trouble. Taken to Camp Half Blood, It was found out that one of them was not a demigod. She was much more. (JOSEPH) Chapter 1: A Big Dog and Some Mean Teachers I woke back up with Selena shaking me awake. "Wake up! We're here," she said. We were finally at the museum. Our class was going on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. I was 11, and Selena was 12. My friend Barry, was 13. I stared at Selena's eyes. They were yellow, almost golden. That's weird. She was wearing a dark jacket, and she was telling Barry to lay off on the enchiladas. Barry was this weird kid with a leg injury or something. He kept walking weird and stuff. I had blue eyes and a white jacket, with pure white hair, so we made up the weird part of our class. We walked up the front steps into the museum. After getting in, all the kids oohed and aahed and generally pretending to be interested in what they were looking at. The teachers. Mr. Steve and Mrs. Stines walked around and made sure we didn't have any fun at all. Mr. Steve had dark hair and black eyes, and always wore black. He had pale skin, and he was creepy. Mrs. Stines was very old, and wore a pink sweater.They seemed to look extra at our group, staring at us intently. "Step outside, Selena and Joseph." Mrs. Stines said. "Wait!" Barry said. "Can I come, too?" Mr. Steve glared at him, and he said, "Nevermind," but he still looked like he wanted to come. "Ha, Ha!" Bruce laughed."You're going to get detention for the rest of the year, and probably-" "Stop." Selene said firmly. Suddenly, Bruce froze in place, his mouth still wide open and his eyes wide. We came out and walked for a while until we reached a place with woods. Mr. Steve said," Students, we need to talk. But first, we need to kill you." He snapped his fingers and a dog rushed up to him. It was cute, until it started growing. Suddenly, it was the size of a minivan. Then it was as large as a tank. Finally, it became the size of a single family home. The dog was translucent, and had three heads, all of them licking their lips in anticipation, awaiting Steve's orders to turn us into Selena and Joseph dog biscuits "What... How..?" Selena mumbled. "We'll explain later. In the Underworld." Mrs. Stines cackled. "Attack them!" Mr. Steve ordered. Then I knew we were screwed. (JOSEPH) Chapter 2: Said Dog Tries to Eat Us When you're faced with a giant canine behemoth, the first thing you would do is run. We scattered as the dog pounced but missed, knocking over a fifth of the forest in the process. The dog ran after me, and I had just enough time to dodge his next leap. Then, it came after Selena, who was not so lucky. It jumped right above her, and I shut my eyes tight and waited for the SNAP! and CRUNCH!. But instead, I heard, WHOOSH! BLAMMO! I looked up and saw Selena totally fine, but the three headed dog was sprawled onto the grass a crowd of dead trees littering the ground around it. Even Mr. Steve and Mrs. Stines looked stunned. "Impossible! She can't possibly be, no." Then he tensed. "More people are coming." Mr. Steve snapped his fingers, and the teachers and the dog disappeared into the shadows. "Hey guys! I'm here! I got help for- whaat?" Barry burst into the woods, and stared in shock at the wreckage. Then another guy came along, with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, and a bronze sword in his hand. "What in the Hades-" "Yes, Hades. I smell death." Barry saide "You're absolutely right! We almost died!" Selena replied. "That's not what I mean. What happened?" I told him what had happened, about the evil dog and the weird wind thing that selena used on the dog. "Cerberus? Here? I thought that Hades and the Kindly One-" "Wait what? Cerberus, Hades? And what's a Kindly One?" "Let's start with the basics." The blonde guy said. "Hey, I'm Luke, and you're a half blood." "A what?" "Not mortal. Half human, half god." "Half god." "Greek god." "Oh, that clears it up." Luke grinned. "Barry sent me an iris message, and I came as soon as I could. But it seems you already took care of it." "What's an-" "We'll tell you everything later, when we get to camp. Shouldn't take long. I'll drive." We got into the shoddy toyota, and sped along, to this mysterious camp, with a mysterious person, in a car with a mysterious odor. Fun. (SELENA) Chapter 3: Hi, I'm Milbert the Tree I was still confused. Maybe Joseph was okay with having no idea what was going on, but I didn't. What was a mythological superdog doing in Manhattan? Why was Hades so intent on killing me? What was that move I did that could push a twenty ton black dog? Luke assured me that being overwhelmed was normal for a new demigod, but this was just too much. I remembered how I had shut Bruce Callister up by telling him to stop. Was that magic too? When we finally arrived at camp, we trudged up a hill to a large pine tree. "This is Thalia." Luke said, patting the tree. I snorted. "You name your trees? Is this one Milbert?" "Ha, Ha. No, Thalia was a daughter of Zeus, and she was fighting an onslaught of monsters, and her father saved her by turning her into a tree. Now, she protects the camp from monsters." I looked at Joseph to see if he was getting this, but he stared in amazement at the tree. "Thalia." He whispered. We continued on into the camp, and we saw cabins, all different shapes and sizes. We arrived at very large house. "The big house." Luke said. "I noticed." We walked into the room and saw a horseman. No, not someone on a horse, an actual man horse combination. "A centaur!" Joseph murmured. Since he read up more on greek mythology, He probably knew what he was talking about. "Yes!" The centaur said. "My name is Chiron, and I am the activities director at Camp Half-Blood. I fear the orientation video isn't enough, We will have to deal with you personally. Luke, can you escort these two on a tour through the camp. I need to talk the satyr." "Satyr?" We both asked. "Yes, Barry is a satyr. Now run along!" (Selena) Chapter 4: A Camp for Demigods! Dangerous Weapons Included "Here are the cabins" Luke told us. "Each cabin represents an Olympian god. You stay in the cabin of your godly parent." He didn't seem to be looking at the cabins. He stared intently at us, perhaps assessing us for godliness. "Powerful demigods," He mused." One of the Big Three?" "What?" "Nevermind. Let's continue." He showed us the dining tables, twelve of them. He explained that the camp had controlled weather, so it would never rain unless they wanted it to. Then he took us to see the climbing wall, where lava was spewing out. "It's best we move along. Wouldn't want any lava on us." Luke told us. We headed to the armory, where Luke told us we could take one weapon. There were hundreds, and we searched and searched until I saw a glinting in the corner. I ran over there, and picked up a bronze scythe. "Hmm... Interesting choice Selena." Luke looked over to Joseph. "And you?" "Why is there a flashlight in the armory?" Joseph held up a black flashlight, and clicked it on and off several times. "Oh." Luke had a glint in his eyes. "Press the button on the side. Yeah, that one." The flashlight extended and changed before my eyes, until it became the shape of a bronze spear. "One of the Hephaestus kids made it last year. Jake Mason, I think, the little kid. One of his better tools." Luke grimaced. A thought occurred to me. "Who is your godly parent, Luke?" His eyes lost some of that twinkle. "Hermes, Cabin 11. That's where you'll be going." "But I'm not-" "All undetermined half bloods go to the Hermes cabin. You know, god of travellers. I'll take you there now. Give you time to meet your new cabin mates. (JOSEPH) Chapter 5: Wow, my godly parent is _________! We walked into the hermes cabin. It was packed, so many people that a lot of people had to sleep on the floor. I counted 30 people in all. More that twice the amount of cots! Selena and I got 5x5 ft spaces next to each other. We got sleeping bags, but that was it. "Who do you think your godly parent is?" Selena asked me. "I don't know, there are so many to choose from." Selena laughed, and I smiled. A conch horn blew. "Time for dinner!" Luke announced. We all left the room and headed towards the dining tables. We squeezed into the edge of the table as dryads served us food. We got a magic cup, and as I was about to take a huge bite out of my brisket, I looked up and saw everyone standing up and moving towards a bronze brazier. I followed them, and they all scraped some food into the flames, saying the names of gods and goddesses. "To Athena." "Hermes." "Hephaestus." When it was my turn, I scraped off a huge piece of steak. "Mr or Mrs. God." Selena snorted, and she did the same. We sat down, and a person sat in front. "Mr. D," Luke whispered. "Dionysus." "Hullo you stupid demigod brats." Mr. D said dryly. "So, nice dinner and all. Oh yeah, and we have two new demigods. Celery and Johnny!" Chiron whispered something into his ear. "Oh sorry. Selena and Joseph. In other news..." After the awesome dinner, we headed to the campfire. The Apollo cabin led us in many songs, and I couldn't help but listen and sing along. Suddenly, everyone gasped. Above my head was an eagle symbol, blazing. Everyone started whispering. Chiron interrupted, but he stood up shakily. "Alright, it appears that Joseph has been claimed." He kneeled. "Joseph Khrise, son of Zeus, God of the Sky." Everyone else kneeled as well. "We will have him move to the Zeus cabin right away. Alright, the campfire is over!" The fire immediately shut out. (JOSEPH) Chapter 6: Cool, Zeus. That's good, right? While Selena got to be with a whole bunch of friends in the Hermes cabin, I got to be in a musty marble cabin, in a cot and the edge of the cabin. They said it was supposed to be for Thalia, until she got turned into a tree. Now it was mine. Hooray?? I had trouble sleeping, especially with hippie Zeus staring down at me. But finally, I got some rest. However, I had a nightmare. Spooky. Someone was pacing through central park. She wore a greek dress, so I assumed it was a goddess. "Stupid Hades." She mutterred. The grass wilted under her feet. "I will destroy him. Stealing my daughter in the summer?" Nearby, another god stood and tried to calm her down. "How do you know it was him? It could have been anyone!" "I know it was him! He promised only the winter, but, argh! That stupid god!" She shouted. "Zeus, why won't you help me?!" "I cannot go to Hades without his permission. It is the Ancient Law." "Ancient Law my-" "Demeter! Calm down, I'm sure we can-". "Alright, if I don't get my daughter back in seven days, I will come for him, Ancient Law or not! There will be a war!" As Demeter continued her ranting, my dream faded. I woke up, sweating. I dressed and headed out of the door to breakfast. After a nice breakfast, they announced that Capture the Flag would begin at noon. I asked Chiron if I could have a second with him. I told him my dream. He clomped back and forth nervously. "This is bad. If Demeter attacks Hades, she's right. A war would happen. We will speak of this later. For now, get ready for Capture the Flag. (SELENA) Chapter 7: I Get a New Dad It was the Ares cabin versus the Athena cabin. It always was. The Ares cabin teamed up with the Hephaestus cabin and the Demeter. Also, the Dionysus and Aphrodite. The Athena cabin, which included a nine year old girl named Annabeth, got the Zeus, Hermes, and Apollo cabins. I readied my scythe. I was on border patrol with Joseph, and we just stood there, listening to the shouts of the others as they fought for the flags. "Why was everyone looking so scared that you were a son of Zeus?" I asked "Chiron said something about a sacred oath that my father made, not to have any demigod children." He replied. "I hope becoming a pine tree isn't part of the regular life of being a child of Zeus." Suddenly, the leaves rustled. Five of the Ares campers burst out of the woods. One of them, Mark Lock grinned. "I don't believe we have given you the proper initiation ritual." He said. "Meeting your head to a toilet! We'll just pulverize you then." Half of the Ares campers came here? They had all ganged up on us. I dodged a sword slash, and hit Mark in the chest with the butt of my scythe. However, he just got back up and continued fighting. Three of the other campers crowded Joseph, but he held him back with the bronze spear. Mark pushed me, and I fell on the floor. The other Ares campers, realizing I was vulnerable, charged at me, but I yelled and made a pushing motion with my hands. Kerplunk! The five Ares campers were now upside down in the creek, yelling and sputtering. Suddenly, I heard whooping. John from the Athena cabin was running towards us, the Ares flag in hand. He passed the border, and Chiron announced, "Athena cabin wins!" Then, everyone looked at us, and the Ares kids in the river. "What happened?" Annabeth asked. "She just, pushed, in the air..." Mark mumbled. Suddenly, everyone gasped. I looked up, and saw a symbol I didn't recognize. It looked like a hook or something. Everyone started muttering. "What is that?" "No, it can't be." "Wait, what?" Chiron swallowed, took a deep breath, and spoke. "Hail Selena Tempus, daughter of Kronos, Lord of Time." (SELENA)Chapter 8: Not a Demigod, a Demititan! Chiron had no idea where to put me, so he said that I could stay in the guest room of the Big House. I trembled at the thought of being the child of the evil titan lord Kronos. But, he assured me it was okay. Apparently, he was a son of Kronos, and he wasn't evil. I felt uneasy, but eventually I got some rest. However, a dream soon came upon me. I was looking into a very large pit, so deep I couldn't see the bottom. Suddenly, a raspy voice spoke. "You will help me rise from the pits. I shall rule the west again!" I couldn't speak, But I stared in horror as someone climbed out. He had silver hair, and silver hair, and a spear in his hand. "The Piercer awaits you." I woke up in a cold sweat, wondering what was going on. Who was the Piercer? What's he waiting for? I got out of bed and got dressed. When we got to breakfast, I wasn't sure what to do. I scraped in some moldy grapes and said,"For Kronos." I could feel people staring at me as I took a seat next to Joseph. Chiron said I could sit wherever I wanted. Barry sat next to me, chewing his fork thoughtfully. Chiron stood up. "Alright, as you may have heard, Selena is a child of Kronos, and she was claimed during Capture the Flag. But not to worry. Kronos probably claimed her to cause unrest and distrust between us. He doesn't want her to be appreciated. However, we will take this half blood as a blessing and not a hinderance. Never before has a demititan entered the camp. She is a very powerful half blood. She also possesses some titan powers." Dionysus said,"Alright, Alright. So we have word that something is happening among the gods. Persephone is missing, and Demeter intends to find her. She believes that Hades has took her, and that is likely. Now let's eat! A feeling of unease spread through the camp the entire day. Everyone whispered, "Demititan" or "Hades". I didn't want anything to do with it. We had a counselor meeting at the ping pong table, and I was invited. Maybe I was the Kronos cabin counselor, I don't know. We debated the matter of Demeter and Hades. Some people decided that we should send a quest. Others didn't. However, when I told everyone my dream, they were quiet. Chiron spoke up. "I believe that we should send a quest to rescue persephone, and kill Iap- I mean the Piercer. "You know who this Piercer guy is, right?" I asked. "I'm afraid so. I believe that we should send Selena on this quest. The Piercer mentioned that he awaited her, so that is who we should send." "There are only six days until Demeter wages war against Hades. Who else should we send?" Luke said. "Let her choose," Chiron replied. "She can pick two others to accompany her." "Hmm, how about Joseph and Barry?" I said. "Wait me?" Barry stuttered. "But I hate the underground!" "Please?" I begged. "Fine." Barry grunted. "But I'll wait outside while you two go to Hades." "It is decided, then. Selena, go to the Big House Attic to receive your prophecy." "Wait, Prophecy?" I asked. "Yes, see the Oracle." Chiron replied. I stepped into the attic, and the door closed behind me. There were so many things. A sword hilt, fuzzy dice, and a mummy. Wait what? The mummy was billowing green smoke. I assumed that was the Oracle, so I asked it, "How can I rescue Persephone and Kill the Piercer?" Then it spoke. (JOSEPH) Chapter 9: Let's Go Questing! After Selena came down, she still looked shaky. "Are you okay?" I asked. "Yeah. I'm good." "My dear, what was the prophecy?" Chiron asked. "West is where the god of death does reign Flowers and plants are kept by the mean West Lord from the pit reigns supreme Three find out the razing scheme" She muttered. "Well, the entrance to the Underworld is in the west, so that makes sense." Mark said "Hades is mean, so Hades took persephone. " "West lord from the pit? Who is that?" Selena asked. "The same one in your dream." Chiron replied. " And a razing scheme doesn't sound good. Well, anyways, the meeting is adjourned. I believe it is time for dinner." After dinner and campfire, we could finally get some rest. There were no dreams that night, so that was good. When I woke up and got dressed, I went to breakfast. Apparently, we would go on the quest at noon. Suddenly, Luke came running into the dining area and yelled, "Hermes! A quest!" Chiron looked confused, and Luke quickly explained that he'd had a dream of Hermes. He had given him a quest, to get the golden apples from the Garden of Hesperides. Immediately Chiron said, "Two quests at the same time is dangerous, Luke. We wouldn't want to push our luck." However, Luke kept saying it, so eventually Chiron relented. We didn't get to hear Luke's prophecy, because Argus, a guy with a lot of eyes, took us down to the subway, and we received some golden drachmas and 100 dollars in mortal money. On the subway., we talked about the prophecy. Barry just shivered, He said he didn't like the underground or something. When we finally got out, We decided that it would take too long, so we should just fly. Selena asked me, "Can you fly?" "Can I fly, an airplane?" "No, like fly fly." "Oh, that makes more sense." "Shut up." I tried to fly. I imagined I was lifting into the air. Suddenly, I was off the ground, flying around. "Cool!" Barry yelled. I grabbed Selena and Barry's hands, and we soared up into the air, out of Manhattan and into the great lakes? I was getting really tired, so we stopped and rested for awhile by